Secrets
by Ravenstar692003
Summary: Summary: Kai and Tala have been together for three years now. They live in the mansion that Kai’s grandfather left him. Tyson, Max and Rei live with them as well. A small girl shows up on their doorstep, she looks just like Kai! Who is this little girl
1. Default Chapter

Secrets  
  
Ravenstar: Okay guys, this is my first fanfic. So please try and go easy on me. Flames are not welcome. So don't bother. I hope that you guys like this. I'm not going to give a defendant couple, except for Ty/Max. I'll let you decide who gets to be with whom. If I like the pairings then I'll do them that way. I'm making this up as I go along, so please bare with me.  
  
Summary: Kai and Tala have been together for three years now. They live in the mansion that Kai's grandfather left him. Tyson, Max and Rei live with them as well. A small girl shows up on their doorstep, she looks just like Kai! Who is this little girl, and what secrets can she reveal about Kai, that not even Tala knows? Can Kai and Tala stay together? Or will Tala walk into Rei's open arms and never look back? The truths will be revealed, and they could ruin everything that Kai has built, or bring him back into the arms of the one he thought lost to him.  
  
Warnings: This will be rated R for language, sexual scenes (a lot of yaoi), and some rape in the later chapters. Since I am one for happy ending and a little humor this fic will not be dark, even though some parts of it are.  
  
Key: //Thinking// "speaking" **bitbeasts talking** (mentally speaking)  
  
It was raining, but the young man didn't seem to care. He didn't seem to notice his two toned hair was being plastered to his head. His crimson eyes were on the big screen TV that was on one of the many buildings in Tokyo.  
Kai stood there trembling with rage. //How dare she! How dare she!// He was watching the newest music video by Mimori, called "Bring me to life." (yes I will be using a lot of Evanescence in this fic.). The young woman singing claimed to have written the song herself. His fist got tighter with each word form the song, "That lying little bitch! Rin wrote that song...she wrote it for me.", Kai closed his eyes against the pain. He could still hear her soft pure voice, singing to him this very song. And now this little tramp was taking credit for Rin's work! And the worst part was, Mimori was Rin's best friend. The backstabbing little slut didn't even wait 3 years after Rin's death to so up and take credit for Rin's songs. And not long after that Mimori became Europe's hottest singing sensation. //That fucking bitch! What right does she have to be sitting there happy knowing that she killed Rin!//  
The young woman in question sat in her lovely island mansion, and answered the interviewers questions. She was dressed in all black goth, her tri-colored hair was up in two braided, Chinese style buns in the back. A long tail of hair fell out of the bottom of each bun, and piled around her chair, like a small island. She wore very dark sunglasses so that no one could see her eyes. It was her trademark. No one ever knew what color her eyes were. Kai bet he knew. The most beautiful green you'd ever seen. And the coldest heart behind them. Her full lips were made up in a "come fuck me" red. Her voice was soft, falling like a beautiful lullaby on ones ears. But Kai knew her for what she was. A lying conniving little tramp! One that he was going to kill. Then he heard something that made him smile.  
"Mimori..the world is just dieing to know....where will you be stopping off on the first leg of your tour?"  
"The first and last leg will be in Japan. It's has been quiet some time since I've been home....I look forward to it. I shall bee there for a month in both cases."  
"Perfect.", purred Kai.  
  
So what do you think? Tell me what you did and didn't like, and what you would like to see happen in the next chapter. It'll either be from Tala's point of view or Mimori's tell me who you'd like to see first and why. Then tell me what you would like to see happen. If I like your ideas then I'll put them in my story. Please nothing off the wall, or really freaky. Please review and let me know.  
  
~~Ravenstar 


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets of the past hold the ...

Disclaimer: Forgot this in the first chapter. I don't own Beyblade. Wish I did though, then I could keep them all to myself and rent them out by the hour for all of these stories they are in.  
  
Summary: Kai and Tala have been together for three years now. They live in the mansion that Kai's grandfather left him. Tyson, Max and Rei live with them as well. A small girl shows up on their doorstep, she looks just like Kai! Who is this little girl, and what secrets can she reveal about Kai, that not even Tala knows? Can Kai and Tala stay together? Or will Tala walk into Rei's open arms and never look back? The truths will be revealed, and they could ruin everything that Kai has built, or bring him back into the arms of the one he thought lost to him.  
  
Warnings: This will be rated R for language, sexual scenes (a lot of yaoi), and some rape in the later chapters. Since I am one for happy ending and a little humor this fic will not be dark, even though some parts of it are.  
  
Key: //Thinking// "speaking" **bitbeasts talking** (mentally speaking)  
  
Chapter 1: Secrets of the past hold the key to the future - part 1  
  
The young woman sat down gracefully onto the over stuffed couch in her privet study. She huffed a small breath of air into her tri-color bangs. The red and white-blonde streaks caught the light of the setting sun, and glittered brightly with in the depths of her midnight black hair.  
  
"That interview was a nightmare!", she groaned softly.  
  
A set of small hands reached up and removed the young woman's sunglasses. Crimson eyes met pale red/pink eyes.  
  
"Do you think that this will work, Rin?", the little owner of the crimson eyes asked the young woman, "Do you think that they saw you?"  
  
The young woman smiled ruefully at the girl on he lap, "I suppose we will know if they come after me...."  
  
"Rin...", the girl gave the young woman a worried look, "Rin I'm tired of this. I don't want to do this any more! I don't!", tears welled up in the girls eyes as she threw herself against the young woman.  
  
"Neither do I, Kairi, neither do I. I'm so tired of running, and of hiding. It's time, Kairi. It's time that I let them find me. It's time that I let them find us. You know what you need to do now, don't you Kairi?", she smiled as the girl nodded, "Good. It all changes tonight."  
  
// Mother, please forgive me. But I have to break my promise to you. He has to know. He must know about her. And why we have kept hidden all of this time. We have no choice now. I can only hope that I am not too late. //  
  
I want to thank Poenix147 for reading my story, sorry about it taking so long to update....if I get some reviews I promise to update sooner. 


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets of the past hold the ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Wish I did though, then I could  
keep them all to myself and rent them out by the hour for all of these  
stories they are in.  
  
Summary: Kai and Tala have been together for three years now.  
They live in the mansion that Kai's grandfather left him. Tyson, Max  
and Rei live with them as well. A small girl shows up on their  
doorstep, she looks just like Kai! Who is this little girl, and what  
secrets can she reveal about Kai, that not even Tala knows? Can Kai  
and Tala stay together? Or will Tala walk into Rei's open arms and  
never look back? The truths will be revealed, and they could ruin  
everything that Kai has built, or bring him back into the arms of the  
one he thought lost to him.  
  
Warnings: This will be rated R for language, sexual scenes (a  
lot of yaoi), and some rape in the later chapters. Since I am one for  
happy ending and a little humor this fic will not be dark, even though  
some parts of it are.  
  
Key: //Thinking// "speaking" **bitbeasts talking** (mentally speaking)  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets of the past hold the key to the future - part 2  
  
Kairi looked up at the mansion. It was big, very very big. And,  
atleast to her six year old eyes, very very scary.  
  
"So you gonna go in, or what furball?, asked a voice from behind  
the small girl.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!", Kairi screeched and spun around holding her hand  
over her heart and gasping for air. A young boy of ten years old stood  
behind her, he was tall for a boy of his age with crimson red hair,  
and bright green eyes. "TALON! Don't sneak up on me like that!", she  
cried out beating the boys chest with one small fist.  
  
The boy smiled at the girl and pulled her into his arms, and  
laughed softly, "Sorry 'bout that furball. I didn't mean to scare you  
like that."  
  
"I'm not a furball, and I wasn't scared!", the little girl  
protested with a pout as she looked up into the boy's eyes. //He's so  
beautiful, MY lovely Talon. You've been mine since the day I first  
layed eyes on you. And you will be mine till the day I die. I'm never  
going to let you go....never.// "What are you doing here any way,  
Talon?", she said in a cute grumpy voice.  
  
Talon groaned softly and bent down to kiss the pout off of Kairi's  
lips, "Your mother thought that you would like to have me here. So she  
asked me to come here and watch out for you. I'm to stay with you at  
all times. Your mothers orders were that I had to eat, go to  
school..", at this they both cringed with discuss, "And sleep in the  
same bed. It'll be just like when I first came to live with you and  
your mother. She seems to think that they are less likely to throw you  
out if I'm here with you. Not that I can see the logic in that. I mean  
how is having me here gonna stop them from dumping you out on the  
street."  
  
Kairi laughed softly and cuddles into Talon, "Mommy usually knows  
what she's talking about...."  
  
"Yeah, I know...when I asked her what good she thought that I'd be  
to ya the woman just smiled and told me that I'd understand when I got  
here...Hate ta say it kid, but your Mother is weird...very weird, and  
cold....the coldest person I have ever come across.....except with us  
that is..."  
  
"From what I know, Mommy wasn't always like that. Uncle Bryan says  
that Mommy used to smile and laugh all of the time. Something bad must  
have happen to her to make her so cold. Uncle Bryan really misses  
Mommy's smile, and laugh. And he's not happy with Mommy right now. I  
heard them yelling at each other all night. Talon....I'm  
scared....really really scared.....not that I like to admit it....but  
I am...."  
  
"Hey, hey! When have I ever let you down? You're mine remember? So  
come on, furball, lets go. Be glad that it's still light outside. It  
be really scary if it was all dark and rainy.....", as if on cue the  
sky darkened with great big black clouds. The sky was slit open with  
lightening, and deep rolling booms of thunder that seemed to shake the  
ground beneath them.  
  
Kairi whimpered and clung tighter to Talon as the freezing rain  
begain to beat down on top of their heads, "Talon! You baka! Why did  
you have to go and say that?!"  
  
"Never mind that! Come on!", he drags Kairi to the mansion  
door and rang the bell.  
  
Tala was sitting on the couch in front of the large fire  
place. He was working on his laptop. Rei was in the kitchen cooking  
them lunch. He looks up and sighs softly. He had heard the thunder,  
and saw the rain beating against the window. "I hope that Kai will get  
home okay, it's coming down really hard out there...", He gets up and  
turns off his laptop, "Rei....I'm going to make sure that all of the  
windows are shut and locked." He goes up the stairs to check the rest  
of the house. He heard the door bell ring as he was going up the  
stairs. He didn't stop to go answer it because he knew that Rei would  
get. He looks out a window at the storm once more. "Becareful Kai...my  
little furball would come down from heaven if I were to let one of her  
own get lost now....after so many years, Rin....I'm still keeping your  
promise, love....  
  
Rei heard Tala and nodded. He smiled softly, showing his fangs,  
"Perfect..." The weather couldn't have worked better if Rei had prayed  
for it. The storm would slow or stop Kai from getting home, and that  
would leave him and Tala all alone. And that was just perfect for Rei.  
He heard the door bell ring and sighed, knowing that Tala was closing  
the windows, he went to answer the door. (A/N: I did think about just  
stopping here and letting you suffer, but I decided to be nice and  
give a few hints about Talon and Kai's personalities.) The shock that  
greeted Rei on the other side of the door almost made him faint. There  
was a young boy that looked like a green eyed version of Tala standing  
there with a very Tala glare and grumpy pout on his full lips. In his  
arms was a small girl with a Chinese bun on either side of her head, a  
light blue lock of hair falling to her small shoulders on either side  
of the buns. She had long bangs that were of a darker blue blue that  
Rei was sure stuck up around her forhead, and framed her face, but at  
the moment were soaked and hanging limply in her in her big crimson  
eyes. To put it plainly both of them were soaked to the bone and  
looked like drowned rats. And all Rei could think to say to them was,  
"Hello, can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, you can move the hell out of the way, and let us in. My  
Kairi's fucking feezing to death, asshole!", said the boy with venom.  
  
//Holly shit! He's like a fucking miniature version of Tala! He  
is a fucking miniature version of Tala! But how?! No, wait....stupid  
question Rei...why did Tala never say anything?//  
  
"Talon....I'm c-c-cold!", said the small girl in the Tala look a  
likes arms.  
  
"Move outta my way, BAKA!", the boy pushed Rei out of the way to  
got to the fire place. He threw more wood on the fire and stoked till  
it was blazing. Then he began removing Kairi's outer ware, trying to  
dry to dry her off, and warm her up. "Hey!", He said looking over his  
shoulder as he began stripping, "Do you have any towels?" He grabbed  
the towels when Rei brought them to him, and began drying off Kairi.  
"What about some blankets, Baka! Can't you see that she's freezing?  
Stop standing there with your stupid mouth open, and get us some  
blankets. And something warm to drink and eat!", He turns to smile at  
Kairi, "What would my furball like to drink?"  
  
"Hot chocolate!", came her instant reply, "With whipcream  
and chocolate spinkles, too? Can I have them as well, o.ne..gai...",  
Kai layed her biggest puppy dog eyes on Talon, knowing that he could  
not resist.  
  
Talon turned towards Rei, "Well...you heard her go to it!"  
  
"Why you little...", goes off to get the towels and food.  
He had already had some hot chocolate made so he fixed it just the way  
the little girl Kai wanted it. Though he'd never admit it, the girls  
puppy dog eyes were the the reason that Rei was putting up the little  
crimson haired brat.  
  
Tala had finished closing all of the windows, and was on  
his way down the stairs. He had just turned the corner whe he say Rei  
wrapping a blanket around some body, talking softly to them. Then he  
truned and talked rather harshly to someone else on the couch, "Who  
was at the door Rei?", he asked as he came around the corner of the  
couch. What he saw stopped his breath. //NO! NO! It's not possible!  
How could it be?! He..they...OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!//  
  
Ravenstar: Okay you guys here it is...sorry it took so long....with  
all of the problems I've been having it's a miracle that I even got  
this out. With the holidays it's harder to for me to get a free moment  
from work to do anything.....hope that you like this chapter....help  
me...I need an idea on how Kai will take this....and if you can guess  
what the first big secret is....I'll treat you with a really long  
chapter....Bai Bai! 


	4. AN

Authors note:  
  
This is for you Pheonix147 *BIG HUGE FAT AND LONG RASBERRY!!!!!!* I was kind of hopping that I could help on what he would say....I know how he'll react at first....and....no I won't write a really long chapter until you guess......*Gives evil laugh.*....I promise not to tell you how wrong you get it if you get it wrong.....so guess or I'm gonna wait until after Christmas to up date. *Gives another raspberry, and turns around to wag kitty tail tauntingly.*  
  
~~Ravenstar 


End file.
